Livin' on a Prayer
After a surprising turn of events a change of plan is in order. Cast * Sam Yao * Jody Marsh * Amelia Spens * Veronica McShell * Maxine Myers * Dr Lobatse * The Builder Plot A Pleasure Sam realises who you are and tells you to leave him so he can't hurt anyone. Jody's confused by Sam's lack of cough and wants him to come with you to escape an incoming horde. You agree to shoot him if he starts to turn. Has To Be Fast Jody asks Sam if he's sure he was bitten and he proves it by showing multiple bite wounds. He wants you to make it quick before he turns. Suddenly Veronica's on comms - she wants to run some tests, and could even save Sam's life! They're Armed As you return to Abel, Sam confirms his worries about Veronica's plan with Maxine, and tells her there's something weird about Project Greenshoot. You've also picked up a pack of zoms, along with some humans too. Better Speed Up The group of humans starts firing in your direction. Amelia figures that means they're not her militia friends, and you have nothing to bargain with, which makes running away your only option. Need To Know Sam remembers he took the security pass from the baby-stealing sentient zom. After Amelia ditches you, you agree to confuse the militia; you'll return to the school for information and meet with Dr Lobatse, while Jody takes Sam back to Abel. Smells Like Gas You and Dr Lobatse are heading towards the school when The Builder catches up to you. He's upset about losing the baby, and also Dr Lobatse not responding to his advances. All that has to wait however due to an unfortunate gas leak. Transcript SAM YAO: No, no! rattles Get away from me! JODY MARSH: Sam… are you - ? He looks okay. I mean, cold and wet, but okay! MAXINE MYERS: I’m calling in some advice. Hang on! comms shack door SAM YAO: I’m not okay, though, am I? It takes its time, doesn’t it? I tried to – I manged to fight my way out of that building. Used an old chair. That weird Greenshoot zombie attacked me, but it fought the others that were trying to bite me. I managed to barricade one of the doors, and after a few hours, when they’d calmed down, I ran for the exit. Because I didn’t want to die there. Not there, not like that. When I realized it was going to take a while, I thought I should throw myself off a building or something, but I couldn’t make myself do it! So I locked myself in here, so I couldn’t hurt anyone. Oh, you have to get away from me, I can’t – it could happen any time! JODY MARSH: He’s not doing that cough! You’re not doing that cough they do, Sam. AMELIA SPENS: He’s not wrong, though. We have to move. Zombies approaching from the south and the east. Oh good, and the west too, super. My friends – and I used “friends” in the loosest possible sense – whatever further conversation we’re going to have, we’re going to have it while running away from the zombies, or I won’t be part of it. SAM YAO: Now, Five, back me up. We know that physical exertion and excitement makes people turn faster. It can’t be long now before I go. Just let it be over now. AMELIA SPENS: I’ve got a gun, Five’s got a gun. Jody wouldn’t use a gun anyway. JODY MARSH: Hey. AMELIA SPENS: You’re a lightweight, it’s what I like about you. Listen, those zombies are moving in. I’m leaving in thirty seconds whether you’re with me or not. Sam, if it helps, I’ve always half wanted to put a bullet through you anyway. SAM YAO: This is the first time I’ve ever been glad you’re here, Amelia. I will not put the people I love at risk! Mark me, both of you – first sign I’m turning, shoot me in the head. AMELIA SPENS: It’ll be a pleasure. Now, move! JODY MARSH: Sam, are you sure – like, did you definitely get bitten? I mean, I remember once I thought I was bitten through my clothes, you remember? And I spent twelve hours in the quarantine shack. And it turned out I hadn’t actually broken the skin, it was just I had a rash from that washing powder Rajit had made out of nettles and caustic soda. SAM YAO: I definitely got bitten, okay? Definitely. JODY MARSH: But I mean, if you let us - SAM YAO: Well, look for yourself! rustles Here. And here, and here, and here! JODY MARSH: Oh. Right. Yeah. Sam, put it away now. SAM YAO: Oh yeah. Sorry. How’s the baby? JODY MARSH: Fine. She’s okay. No worse for a little bit of kidnapping. Mother and baby doing well. Paula’s… Paula’s dying. But she got to hold the baby. SAM YAO: That’s all I needed to hear. Look, I’m glad to have seen you all again, I really am. And to hear that the baby’s okay, that Maxie’s okay, that’s great. But we don’t need to run anymore. I know what you need to do. JODY MARSH: We’re not doing it yet. We need the official order. SAM YAO: What are they going to say, though? Five, if you can, straight through the head, okay? I can’t wait to turn. Please. Just do it. shack door opens VERONICA MCSHELL: Runner Four, Runner Five, Doctor Myers told me what’s happened. Please, bring Sam back here immediately! JODY MARSH: We don’t do that, V. Not even for Sam. No one who’s definitely been bitten comes inside Abel. VERONICA MCSHELL: He hasn’t turned yet, and he was bitten by an S-Type! I mean, a partially sentient zombie. I need the information from his blood about what’s going on. AMELIA SPENS: Uh, yes. Keen as we all are on your research, Veronica, I am not convinced that bringing a man who’s about to go zom at any moment to a heavily populated area is my idea of a jolly outing, to be honest. VERONICA MCSHELL: I have an idea. If you get him back here quickly, we might just be able to save his life. JODY MARSH: What? VERONICA MCSHELL: But it has to be fast. Bring him to me, now! MAXINE MYERS: How are you feeling, Sam? SAM YAO: Um, yeah. Alright, for a dead guy. Veronica’s planning to inject me with some cocktail of Van Ark’s, isn’t she? MAXINE MYERS: She hasn’t said, but I think so. SAM YAO: One of those “God knows what it does – might make you immortal, might make you grow lizard scales, might cure you of the zombie plague – who knows?” cocktails. MAXINE MYERS: The fun never stops in the zombie apocalypse. SAM YAO: I love you, you know. Not in a like, sex way, but I do. MAXINE MYERS: Yeah, well, you know. I wouldn’t have had a baby with just anyone. SAM YAO: So, V’s going to inject me with the fun “anything could happen” serum, and put me on Paula’s plasmapherisis machine, isn’t she? MAXINE MYERS: I think so. SAM YAO: How long does Paula have? MAXINE MYERS: sighs A few more hours. It’s time, now. No sedatives will help. She’s barely conscious. She brushed the baby’s face with the back of her hand. Anyway, Veronica’s excited about something. She thinks it’s very significant that it’s taken you so long to turn. SAM YAO: We Yao’s always did have a robust constitution. That’s a lie, actually. I always got every single illness going, even ones that weren’t. When I was eleven, everyone in school got German Measles. I got scarlet fever! Really! Like a Victorian urchin. MAXINE MYERS: laughs Well, I’ll be sure to note that on your medical file. SAM YAO: You’ll tell the baby that story, when she’s older. MAXINE MYERS: All the stories. But maybe you’ll get to tell her yourself. “Starting with the day you were born: a madman trained a zombie to steal you.” laughs Well, you know, maybe I won’t start with that one, actually. SAM YAO: Yeah. I don’t think it was Tom, you know? AMELIA SPENS: What, the trained MI6 operative with the tactical skills of Mossad and the deranged vision of Al-Qaeda? No, he definitely wouldn’t have been able to train a zombie to steal a baby and take it somewhere to be eaten. SAM YAO: I think it wasn’t meant to be eaten. There was a weird sort of iron cage in that building. I’ve been thinking about it. The baby was obviously supposed to go into it. I think that’s what the Greenshoot zombie was trying to do, and like, went crazy when I passed the baby through the bars of the window. And however skilled and trained he is, I don’t see how Tom would have managed to find a zombie that looks exactly like Runner Five! Something weird is going on. JODY MARSH: We’ve picked up a tail of five zoms on our seven o'clock. Sam, can you move any faster? AMELIA SPENS: That’d be without turning into a zombie, because that’s my ideal outcome, here – not running with a zombie. SAM YAO: Yeah, think so. AMELIA SPENS: Oh, that’s excellent news, because in addition to the zombies, look to your seven o'clock. Someone else is following us. Not zombies, human beings. And they’re armed. gunshots JODY MARSH: Crap! They’re shooting. AMELIA SPENS: Oh, you do amaze me with your tactician’s grasp of the situation. JODY MARSH: There are loads of them. They’re armed! SAM YAO: Could be Netrophil. The Ministry keep doing those briefings about terrorist activity. JODY MARSH: Mm, they seem more like an angry but organized rabble. Looks to me like one of those militia groups you’re so pally with, Spens. Why don’t you go and, you know, have a pally parley with them? AMELIA SPENS: I like it when you call me “Spens”. Anyway, if you haven’t noticed, they’re shooting at me. I suspect, if they’re a militia group, this might indicate that they’re not one of the ones that I’m friends with. Friends don’t shoot friends in the back of the head. Mostly. SAM YAO: What do they even want? AMELIA SPENS: I suspect they want to kill us! SAM YAO: But why? AMELIA SPENS: I don’t know! These groups are very territorial. Did you take anything of theirs? SAM YAO: I haven’t got anything. I’m about to turn into a zombie. I’m literally no use to anyone. AMELIA SPENS: I couldn’t agree more. SAM YAO: So how do you know they’re not after you, or Five, or Jody? AMELIA SPENS: Whichever it is, we better speed up. gunshots SAM YAO: Actually, I was just thinking. Maybe I do have something on me. After I gave you the baby, Five, that zombie that looks like you went crazy. First it bit me a few times, in the – well, yeah, you saw where – then it started laying into the other zoms, like fighting them. I grabbed the security pass from its pocket before I legged it. AMELIA SPENS: And you still have the security pass? SAM YAO: Yeah, I do. Here it is. JODY MARSH: Well, don’t give it to “Light-fingered Spens” over there. She’ll be swapping it for a dozen crates of SPAM and the hiding place of the Crown Jewels sooner than you can say “War profiteering and the sale of requisitionable items”! SAM YAO: Well, to be fair, that’d take me ages to say. AMELIA SPENS: To be doubly fair, that wasn’t what I had in mind. It sounds like that place could contain useful intelligence for all of us. That’s if we get out of this alive. Just a moment. shouts What do you want? We’re happy to give you anything you want. Do you want one of these Abel runners? I’ll trade them to you! JODY MARSH: Bloody hell, Amelia. You really are the lowest of the scuzziest of the scummiest of the most despicable - ! AMELIA SPENS: You are just making me like you more. MILITIA MEMBER: Brazen Alley belongs to us. You’ll die if you cross into our territory. AMELIA SPENS: Brazen Alley? That little alleyway, and they’re shooting at you for walking into it? The zombie apocalypse – not good for the sanity. shouts Very well. As you will have seen, I did not go into the alleyway, so I’m leaving now. JODY MARSH: Amelia! AMELIA SPENS: Sorry, Sam. I would have been happy to shoot your corpse in the head, but alive, I don’t actually like you very much, and I believe I have a motorcycle concealed in that barn. Toodles! SAM YAO: Curse her sudden but inevitable betrayal! Okay, Five, switch your radio off for a minute. After Tom’s stunts, we don’t know who’s listening. Okay, the militia are after us, so let’s give them a choice. Jody, you and me go together towards Abel. Five, you take the security pass. Someone tried to steal our child. Someone wanted it to look like the baby was going to be eaten by zombies. Someone made a zombie version of Runner Five, maybe to confuse us, or convince us that you’d been turned, Five! Run back to that school now. If there’s anything you can grab, anything at all that’d tell us who tried to kidnap the baby – I need to know before I die what danger my daughter’s facing, and how I can protect her. JODY MARSH: Yeah. I think Doctor Lobatse was heading out that way to try and take samples from one of those jaws-wired zombies for Veronica. See if you can rendezvous with her. We all need to know what’s going on, and quickly. KEFILWE LOBATSE: There it is, on the horizon there. The building where that Greenshoot zombie took the baby. Watch out for those leaves. Janine told me she has discovered that they conceal landmines. We will have to do a thorough sweep for them. STEVE SISSAY: Hey, Kefilwe! Runner Five! Good to see you. KEFILWE LOBATSE: Oh, Steven. It is you. Why are you here? STEVE SISSAY: I, uh… the baby was stolen. She was almost killed. It was my fault. I just wanted to see if there was anything I could find out here. KEFILWE LOBATES: I see. And why did you not tell Abel that you were coming? STEVE SISSAY: I didn’t want to get their hopes up. Look, we’re both on the same side, aren’t we? I know you haven’t wanted to see me recently, Kefilwe, but we’re on the same side. Working together. Trying to, you know, bring an end to the zombie apocalypse. KEFILWE LOBATSE: Is that the side we are both on? STEVE SISSAY: Kefilwe, what is this? I’ve left you messages, you don’t get back to me. I’ve tried to talk to you, you brush me off. What is this? Was it not good? KEFILWE LOBATSE: This is not the time or place for this conversation, Steven. We need to find a way into this building. STEVE SISSAY: Yes. Yes uh, that’s what we’re here for! So, mm, well, element of surprise doesn’t really hold with zoms, but best to be able to get in and out quick. I reckon we take down that end wall. KEFILWE LOBATSE: Wait. Steven, Five, do you smell that? STEVE SISSAY: The what? Oh. Yeah. KEFILWE LOBATSE: This is very unfortunate. It smells like a gas leak. Category:Mission Category:Season Four